wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Shattered Glass
__NOEDITSECTION__ A fan-fiction by Randomchance13. Name has a high chance of being changed WIP, I guess? Please don't look at this yet!!! I hate others looking at unfinished work!!! Go away!!! Please??? Uprise is a full grown IceWing, fresh out of school with a highly promising new job. Radium is a NightWing dragonet almost-prodigy who just happened to get a little carried away with an experiment, harming himself and his family severely. '' ''Both have been living okay-ish lives until Uprise is sent to find a cure for Radium. When their lives combine, explosions happen -- literally. When a supposedly mentally ill dragon enters the scene, it's obvious that grumpy, stone-hearted IceWings and genius hyper NightWings don't mix... ... or do they? Featuring Radium and Uprise '' Chapter one Uprise groaned loudly. Why, why, WHY was she being sent to help this mystery NightWing, of all dragons? She'd thought that this job had more to it than "rescuing" poor little NightWing dragonets who bit off more than they could chew. Not only was the flight to the place -- ''they hadn't mentioned what it was even called -- long, but it wasn't worth it in Uprise's eyes. No, Uprise was an IceWing. She wasn't going to ever treat little NightWing liars with respect. She knew she was supposed to be feeling sorry for this dragonet, but she wasn't. Not a tiny bit. Because I'm an IceWing, s''he thought. Uprise swooped down low enough to be able to see where she was. Right over the western edge of the Rainforest. Close enough. Her wingtips skimmed across the treetops as she glided through the air. Some leaves fluttered into the forest as they got ripped off their branches. Spotting a clearing a few kilometeres ahead, Uprise flapped a bit harder, her wingbeats sounding like sonic booms in the quiet of the rainforest canopy. This must be it. The place she was told to find. Why did the RainWing hospital or whatever have to be so hard to find? Realizing she was starting to get off course, Uprise did a sharp 45 degree angle to the right, and went in for a dive, kicking up a lot of dust as she landed. Alright, it was mostly leaves and twigs and she stumbled a bit as she recovered from the landing. Three moons, those twigs HURT! Slowly coming back to her senses, Uprise spotted a little note being held down by a rock. Curious, she went over and looked at it. It was an arrow. The arrow was pointing to a small path in the trees, one that Uprise would never had noticed if she hadn't found the arrow pointing it. In fact, it seemed to be getting smaller as time passed. Uprise shivered, although she wasn't cold. ''Animus magic, perhaps? ''She could only guess. Did RainWings even ''have animuses? Shrugging, she crept over to the passage way. If it was closing, she had to act now. Backing up, Uprise took a running start, and closed her eyes as she leapt between the trees. It seemed like ages, but it was only seconds. Opening her eyes again, Uprise stared at her surroundings. There was no path. Just a big empty space of greenness and trees in the way. Suddenly, her gaze landed on a green building hanging in a tree unsurprisingly covered in leaves. There was a small ledge. A dragonet stood -- or rather, sat -- in his wheelchair, looking out at the world around him. Just then, his gaze landed on Uprise, and his face brightened up. His mouth was open, as if he was shouting out words at her. Uprise smirked. She'd finally found her target after days of flying, and it was just as disappointing as she'd assumed it was to be. Chapter 2 Up close, Uprise realized that the dragonet was taller than he seemed. His midnight black scales shined as if they were diamonds. Uprise frowned at this. She'd always thought of him being... worn down, if you could describe a living thing that way. The dragonet smiled, revealing a set of perfect white teeth. "You must be the IceWing!" He exclaimed, like the fact that their tribes were enemies didn't matter. Uprise rolled her eyes at him. "My name's Uprise. Not IceWing. If I'm going to be doing this with you miserable excuse for a dragonet, you're going to have to call me that. Understand?" The NightWing's grin dropped for a split second and his face betrayed a sense of hurt, but he immediately covered it back up. He seemed to be... almost considering to talk back to Uprise, but didn't. Uprise snorted. Good choice, NightWing, she thought, Remember that ''I could slice your throat in half at any moment and get away with it.'' Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Randomchance13)